


Childe

by beetle



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Chosen, post-nfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's first Childe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childe

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Post-NFA. Major character death.

“Spike?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“What if she's weak?”  
  
“Love--” Spike strokes Xander's arm. “Stop fretting. She's a trooper, our girl. She'll be just fine.”  
  
“But . . . I've never Sired anyone before! What if I . . . messed her up?” Xander sighs, his breath cool and soft on Spike's neck. They've had this conversation before, and Spike'd be annoyed about having it again if he didn't know that when it comes to  _her_ , no amount of comforting, even from Sire, will put him at ease till she's up and around, walking and talking and killing.  
  
It's sweet, really. And one of the reasons Xander'll make an excellent Sire.  
  
“What if she's  _minion_ -y and stupid because of me, Spike?” Barely audible whispers and flicks of Xander's tongue against Spike's skin. “What if--”  
  
“She wasn't weak or stupid when she was alive . . . and she's got more than a little of both of us in her, now, doesn't she?”   
  
Xander takes a deep breath and nods. Spike holds him tighter and kisses his hair; Xander's human-warm from hunting. “See? That's a guarantee that she'll be stronger than the two of us put together. Smarter, too, but then she always was.”  
  
Spike can feel Xander's smile over Drusilla's claim mark. “Smarter than  _you_ , maybe.” He still sounds worried, but less so, his words interspersed with prickly kisses and teasing licks. “And she won't be all  _grrr-argh-I'm-gonna-destroy-the-world_?”  
  
“Not even a little. That was Angelus's idea of a night out, not mine, not yours and it's certainly not gonna be hers.”   
  
“Hmm.” Fangs like icy-hot needles break Spike's skin and he shudders, already more than half hard.  
  
 _My first childe created_ his _first childe_ , he thinks as Xander sips slowly, shallowly. The hand resting on Spike's stomach drifting southward, to unzip his jeans.  _And the circle of unlife continues. Bloody hell. . . ._  
  
Spike glances past Xander at the pale, slender corpse laying next to them on the bed. She looks so peaceful and innocent, but he can practically  _taste_  the dark magic swirling in her blood, changing her,  _hardening_  her . . . hollowing her out.   
  
He'll miss the light of a soul shining out of her eyes, no mistake . . . but he can hardly wait to see just how the demon'll take her.   
  
If there's one thing he's sure of, though, it's that she'll be  _magnificent._  
  
“You'll see, pet,” Spike reasurres Xander for the hundredth time. And he'll do it a hundred times more, if need be. “Between the two of us, we'll make sure she's a force to be reckoned with.”


End file.
